User blog:JDTM/Predictions!!!
Ok, so considering previous Just Dance games, i've come up with a few ideas to tracks that could be announced for Just Dance 2019!!!! And here they are: Disney Song *'COCO ''-''' Usually a Just Dance game would have a disney song in the tracklist. This year, if there is one, i feel like it would be from "Coco", so i predect maybe it could be Un Poco Loco. Or there could be a different Disney song. Pop Artists Songs *'LADY GAGA ''-'' '''If Just Dance 2019 were to have a Lady Gaga track, it could be maybe' Perfect Illusion' or even one of her older songs, such as' Marry The Night, ''Edge of Glory'', or even ''Poker Face''. *'''ARIANA GRANDE ''-'' If Just Dance 2019 were to have an Ariana Grande track, it would most likely be her newer music. So, No Tears Left To Cry could be a possibility. *'KATY PERRY - Katy's been in almost every game, so if they were to continue their tradition of having a track from her, they could choose one of her newer songs like '''''Hey Hey Hey. But, maybe they would go back further and use Last Friday Night or Wide Awake?! *'BRITNEY SPEARS' ''- ''Britney has been in quite a few games, and mostly recently. So, if she was in Just Dance 2019, maybe they'd go with Till The World Ends, I Wanna Go, or (You Drive Me) Crazy. But maybe they'd go newer with Make Me... *'SELENA GOMEZ - Selena has only been on a few games but she has been on them recently. So maybe she could come back in Just Dance 2019 with tracks such as Wolves'' or ''Fetish''. *'''DEMI LOVATO ''- ''Demi has only been on a low number of games but maybe she can come back this time round with'' Confident, 'Echame La Culpa' or even 'Sorry Not Sorry! *'''RIHANNA ''- ''RiRi has a history with Just Dance, but maybe she could return to Just Dance with tracks like'' Wild Thoughts, 'Shut Up & Drive, or maybe Man Down can make a comeback! *'''NICKI MINAJ ''- ''Nicki has had a small history with the series, but she could return, maybe with Chun-Li or even older tracks like The Night Is Still Young or Va Va Voom. JD Original Artist Songs *'WANKO NI MERO MERO' ''- ''Wanko has been in the past like 3 games i think, so there's a high chance she could return for another track. *'JUST DANCE TEAM ''-' Since it's their tenth anniversary game, there could be another original by the Just Dance Team, like All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). Holiday-Themed Songs *'CHRISTMAS ''- There have been a few Xmas songs throughout the series so maybe they'll throw one in this year too! *'HALLOWEEN ''- 'There's also been a few Halloween songs in the series, so maybe they will have another on in this game. Maybe they'll have both Xmas & Halloween since it's the tenth anniversary! Avicii *'AVICII ''- ''Since Avicii has passed away, it would be nice of them to include a track to remember him. Maybe ''Hey Brother, The Nights, or Waiting For Love. RIP Avicii. "Leaked Tracks" *'HAVANA ''- HavanaHavana has already sort of been announced/teased so we should see this track soon! *'SUGAR ''-'' '''This Maroon 5 track was instumentally played during the E3 conference, so it is a hint it's on the game, so this track should also be announced soon! *'I'M STILL STANDING ''-''' This Elton John track was also played at the E3 conference, so we can almost be sure it's on Just Dance 2019. Others *'HATSUNE MIKU ''-''' ''Miku has been on the game since Just Dance 2016, and every game since, so it's a likely possibility she could come back for Just Dance 2019, maybe with ''World Is Mine''' or a different track. *'AN OLDIES ''-''' ''Every game has a couple of songs from the 90's or 80's, so Just Dance 2019 could too! They'd be tracks along the lines of I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll or Walk This Way. There are many more options of songs that could be on Just Dance 2019, these are just some of my thoughts & opinions. Thank You!!! Category:Blog posts